The Song of Seto Kaiba
by Hikaru Kaiba
Summary: A dramatic retelling of Seto Kaiba's struggle.
1. A Parent in The Orphanage

At a young age, Seto and his older brother Mokuba are both killed. The brothers took everything they wanted and sent Seto and Mokuba to the orphanage.

On the first day at the orphanage, Seto comforted Mokuba, who was crying. He said he would be his father there and promised to protect him no matter what. He advises Mokuba to watch, because it will end if he shows his weakness. As a parent in the orphanage, Seto and Mokaba often played games, including chess, but Soto always won but still encouraged Macho. When Macbaba is being bullied by other children, Seto increases speed and jumps on another child to retrieve the toy he stole from Moab.

Former Cairokcore chief Gizazzoro Kibaba has reached the nursery to perform baby steps. At that time, 12-year-old Seto saw an opportunity to protest against the game of chess, with the fact that Ghazzu had São and Macbaba together. At first Gusaruuru refuses, but Seto confronts him when he threatens to speak to anyone who has lost a child. Seto had already won the Chebrozone Chess Method and won. Then Gusaruru quickly accepts the two brothers

When he supported Seto, Gozzeroire intended to use his body only as a shell for his son Noah. Noah Kaiba lived in luxury with his wealthy and wealthy father, Gizazero. As heir of Cuba Corp., like Seto Cababa, he was well-educated in various academies, music and sports. Unlike Seto, he really enjoyed his lessons. By the time of Noah's birth, Gozzero had been told by his son that in 97 days, the military might be losing 97% of the entire population. After that talk, Noah was crushed by a car. Noah was transported to the Kaiba Hospital, but the doctors couldn't do anything to save him. Then Noah was buried. Because Noah could not survive in his body, he was traumatized and brainwashed into a fantasy world. Gózzoro just wanted to encourage Noah to work hard to take charge of that glorious company.

When Noah was 12 years old, his body was useless and he was in a car accident. In the hope of saving his son, Gazeroro, Noah's mind, sank Noah's brain on a compressor just before he was accepted. Noah's consciousness lived in the world of Vienna at first. At first, Noah found that his life was exciting, even exciting. The limitations and bugs of Virtual Citizens and its own fantasy pets made Noah feel extremely upset, disturbed, or even in some cases, looking for some satisfaction in his fantasy existence. As the intellect grew rapidly, with no real human connection, Noah's maturity disappeared to the level of a child.

Gózzero took Saturn as an example to Noah, and finally, he forgot about his own son, realizing that he was always a corrupt brand in order to teach him about Seth. When he takes over Seto Caiabkork, Gozzero (in frustration and defeat) uploads his own mind into Noah's fantasy world. However, Knoto has more ability to run a kayak than Noah and his experience quickly shows. Gozazero has abandoned his idea of turning Noah's mind into Seto's body and concentrated his energy through a rigorous education program to develop his businesses and corporate management skills.

If the donor's terms were true, it would have been the exact opposite of the luxury agreement that São and Mokoba had agreed to after Gozzero arrived, forcing Gizazero to participate in a rigorous school program. Foreign languages, and game theory. He decided to excel in education to secure a better life, and Sato was a student who studied often. When Goszoroko introduced himself in a corporate incentive organization, Goszoro was aware of corporate sentiment and was preparing for the future. Nevertheless, the tourist does not realize that a young man will not simply take over the heir, but eventually it is a powerful training that will satisfy him and control his company.

When he asked Citoro what he intends to do with Cababacork after he inherited it, he said he plans to build a Kiba land theme park for needy children. Gózzero called it boring, but Seto's games protested that it cleansed the soul. Since Guzziro could not use games, Hobben ordered Hobo to inform him that he would shoot and buy all of Toto's toys.

Seto invented a virtual software to play video games. However, Giozorzu intended to use it for war. Seto confronted him in this matter, but Gizzoro rebuked him for wanting to play games. According to Seto, one day they will inherit the company, according to Gozziro. Seto called him crazy and Gizarro had the guards take the state away.

A year later, Seto finished his education. According to his birthday celebration, Gatozyro made a fatal mistake when he gave 2% of his shares to Catobaccon. In a year to find out if he was capable of inheriting Cairockcore, In investing his mission to find 100 times in the UK. Seto easily accomplished his mission and overcame his ambitions. However, Seto has made his own plans, he began buying shares until CubicorCorporates reached 49% of the Cubabacork's board of directors (later known as The Big). Gozzeroor also recognizes Toyota's plan with 49 percent. As a result, he hurt Moroccan to force Setto to spend more time with his gang. This was, of course, a way of thinking that he would support Mokaba more than his brother. Mokoba, who was loyal to his brother, was mistaken when he transferred 2% of his company to Seto.

Because he could not live with his defeat, Gozzoru killed himself. The Gazetteer looked down the road below the office of the Board and fell in shock. His plans were broken because of Seto's treachery, so he changed them. Instead of using Seoto's corpse as the recipient of Noah, he became the recipient of Kabbakak. Although Seto ruled for a while, Gozzu planned to take the body later

After taking control of Catobacock, Seto switched from mass production to game-based devices. Cuba started to build a theme park for orphans and needy children.


	2. Pictures of Love

Chapter 2 - Pictures of Love

Matt Billion Pegas first met Cecilia at a party that was replaced by his business father in Las Vegas, before the Serbia. They both fell in love and planned to live together. Peggyus often spent time painting portraits of her. She is said to have testified about her face and soul in the flash of Pegus. Cecilia and Pegasus married and Pegasus, who was then an artist, always drew pictures of love. However, Cecilia passed away shortly after their wedding, and this prompted the Pegas to find a way to get her back.

Pegas searched the world for anything that could raise the dead. His mission inspired him to go to Egypt, and he was intrigued by the afterlife. If Pegasus was worthy, he would give him his most efficient wish, which was to see Cecilia again. Peggs' left eye was replaced with a millennial eye, and Shady inserted it into a Pegusus plug. Pagus, after receiving his eyes, sees a small vision for Cecilia to hug her before returning to reality.

For the second time, he took to Egypt's CDS Shai'ius in a hidden city and took him to the room with the Egyptian gods holding a tablet. Peggyus then left what he saw on the tablet and returned to the US to create God's cards. God continued to paint himself cards. When he did, he saw that the city of Egypt would be destroyed by the gods. Cecilia appeared to Pegius in a dream and warned him of the danger he was about to release. She told Pegas that the only hope was to return God's cards to their resting this, Pegasus refused to stop this project.

Pegasus accepted a proposal from Seto Cababa from Catobacco, which required developing Dueling Arenas to develop Duel Monsters. Kabaaba Pigus was worried that he might have read Kitty's mind in Dwayne, so he later started working Duel Disk to fight Peggy's reading strategy. With the Del Disc, players were able to meet face to face, which he thought would be enough for them to read. Maximillion Pegasus, is president of the Industrial Eucharacus and the creator of the Wal-Mart Games. It has many cards that are not released to the public. He wanted to become an artist before he was discouraged in Egypt and created monsters. He created an agreement with KaibaCorp to overhaul the Kibba and to take over the domination of Caiab. And raise Cecilia dead.


	3. Dead to Death

Chapter 3 - Dead to Death

The Maximillion Pegasus formed a coalition to try to control Kiebcorn from the Big Five. They sent two men to the Kaiba office to arrest him. Since Cairo refused to cooperate, the minorities prepared to open fire. However, they knocked them out of the seat of the cab and fired their shots at the luggage rack. He walked out of the office window, causing them to believe he was dead. (In Tam, the guns were removed, and Caiba refused to cooperate. They jumped up. But Kaiba stuck to the side of the cliff and left for safety. Meanwhile, Dick was kidnapped and hot-shocked.

Pegasus sent his mission to go and take care of the forests, but he pretended to be dead to death. People of Pegasus Hech Forest detained Dick, which is the key to capturing the Piazas documents. Cayba did this and developed a Duel Disguise using a diaphragm designed to counter the Pegus' mind reading strategy. Pagus agrees to use them if Kagaba receives the words. To keep the macabre corpse Duel Disk. By refusing to attack his own brother, Cairo used a standard gas station in Pegus. The ability to read the opponent's mind Pegasus defeated Caiba and wrapped his soul in another "soul imprisonment" card.

peggy had done to Cabaretcor. Mukuba learns that he was a prisoner of Dwight Kings Island. Cairo invades Pig's computer system and finds that Yugi is acting like a real nine-person Catoba Dick.

The next day Kimmo found a cabaret on the island and pointed a gun at his head. However, Kaiba used his gun with a "ga yakutenno Megami" card. Kaiba was wounded in the arm and took the gun from the chemo. Kamo woke him up in Kia, but Caba Ba took control of him and ordered him to go to Mukaba. Camo had taken Cuba to Pegasus' prisoners, but he called for a bell to call for backup. Pegiosus, who was already aware that this was going to turn off the alarm, went to his cabin to meet himself in Cairo.

Kaaba was listening to a man in a group of Pegus guards who could not find him hiding in a wall. The guards have recently decided to move to Migaba's cell, and they believe that Kaiba will be seen soon. Kaiba followed by jumping. Once they got to the room, Kaiba slid them out. Kaiba was in contact with Mobaba shortly, but had to confront Pegasus to free him. Pegasus used the Millennial Eye to release his soul in its "prison cell" card. Picasso says that if he wants to liberate Cambodia, he has to win in Dwight. Kaiba was willing to accept Duane on the spot, but Pegus refused to tell Cia before he could do that.


	4. Picasso Liberates Cambodia

Kaiba confronts Eugene and proclaims Duel. At first Yugi refused, but he turned to Yami Yuji. At the time of the abuse, Kibaba was dubbed the "blue-eyed dragon", which caused problems for Yami, but Yami gave him a "ghost grave", causing him to break every turn and lose the ATK. Caiba saw Mukaba, who asked for help. The small Seto version tries to run into hot support, but unfortunately it's delayed. Kaiba refused to give up his only chance to save his brother. When Yami was about to win, Kaaba stood at the base of the courtyard, until Yami died another attack. Yami tries to attack, but Yugi takes control and destroys him. Cairo won five in the next Ukuki star chips and won the next round. The Cairo, paired with the five Pegius they had already provided, was enough to enter the castle and claim Pegius' face.

Kaiba was ready for Duel Pegasus. He insisted on using a disc, but Peggs was not interested. Peggyus welcomed him, and his mochiba, who had taken his soul, was holding the disks of the soul. Kaiba refused to challenge his brother in this way and agreed with Del without a disk. Peggyus defeated Kibaba while using the Millennium Dick. Pigus holds his soul in another "soul prison" card and asks Kibaba to bless him.

When Eugene is defeated by Pegius, Pegus promised to free Seto and Mokaba Kiba of Solomon Moto.

As planned, Pegasus completed Maru Eugene. If Pegasus had won, Yugi's soul would have been printed on a card. If Yugi wins, Pegasus releases the souls of Yugi's grandfather and the Kaaba brothers. The Millennium Eye first gives Pegus a big advantage, but Yugi and Yami Yagi use the "brain-welding" techniques to each play card face-to-face and without turning the other. Find out what card you played. After Hughes destroyed the Ponasus card of the "Ponas World", Pegus drew them to the downtime, giving them a small lead in the points of life. Although the game was too much for Yugi to break him down, Yami Yugi was still able to resist Pegius 'eyes, which helped to defeat Gigius' monsters and defeat Duane.

After the defeat, the despondent Pegasus goes to the temple, and according to his words, releases the souls of Solomon, Cairo, and Moab, and is released to the fall of Kesselia. Shortly thereafter, Yami Bakura confronted him and confronted him in another Shadow game with the millennial items on the line. With Yud and Yami weakened by Duel, Pagasius conquered easily, and Yami Kirak took Millennium. This causes Pegusus to fall in the canal, and should be seen in the final archetype, which is being carried out by the chemo temple.

The disappearance of Pegus after Delighting King has prevented the release of the Djinn Dean monsters. DUKE DAVIN blames Eugene for Pegius' destruction, and he is confronted by the Djinn monsters. Eugene manages to win by using the "cruel magician" Pegus, and shortly thereafter the industrial paintings reveal that Dungeon Dice Monsters is planning to take over the world.


End file.
